


Was it worth it?

by Mieri



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Dark Past, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Family Secrets, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Work In Progress, another pairings could appear, it's not makoharu centric, momotarou/nitori- onesided, the other two pairings will appear with the same importance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieri/pseuds/Mieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has moved to Iwatobi with his two brothers, Nagisa and Nitori. They are a very close family, which held some secrets that should better not be revealed, unfortunately they can keep it a secret forever. The ones to come into pieces this little family' secrets are not other that the teens that had been born in Iwatobi, it will be a long way until they are welcome with fully arms, but will it be worth it the hard road ahead for that family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have colours always been this beautiful?

A tall man was humming softly while cooking breakfast for his little brothers that were still sleeping, he loved those quiet mornings where he didn't have to worry about bills or the landlord or anything else than to feed his brothers. He was so lost on his own thoughts that he hadn't heard them sneaking behind him, the moment he was jumped he squealed in surprise and soon his cheeks darkened embarrassed by the noise he’s made.

The younger blond chuckled delighted by the way his older brother reacted “Mako-chan, did you thought I was a ghost that had come to haunt you?” he say with a hint of mischief in his tone. One thing he loved to do, Nagisa Hazuki, was to tease his two brothers to no end.

The older boy face paled and he grimaced just by imagining such a thing “T-those things don’t exist” he said trying to sound firmly, but failing when his face was as white as a sheet.

Fuchsia’ eyes shone with something akin to mischief “Are you sure, Mako-chan?” he irked a blond brow.

Makoto felt a shiver go down his spine and here is when the other brother chimed in, to defend his older brother from the little blond evil  “Nagisa, stop doing that” he scolded the blond that just responded him with a pout.

“You are no fun, Ai-chan” he whined crossing his arms over his chest.

The brown haired boy ruffled the boys’ head and smiled kindly at them “Let’s forget about this and go eat breakfast” he placed the breakfast on the table and waited for them to sit before adding “Because you need to be full energy for today”

Nagisa nodded excited “Yeah, today it’s our first day at Iwatobi high” he was bouncing on his chair.

Aiichirou wasn’t as excited as his brother “Yes” he responded shortly, because he didn't want to tell them he was scared of going to new places where there was a small chance of being away from them.

But that uneasiness didn't escape the sharp gaze of the older brother “Ai, don’t worry” he smiled kindly at him when blue eyes looked up “You will do just fine” he reassured the petite teen.

The grey haired teen nodded happier now “Thanks, Makoto” he smiled gratefully at the older boy.

Makoto stood and took the empty dishes to the sink and then he turned at them “Are you ready?” he asked with a kind smile.

The two boys looked at each other and then at the older boy smiling and saying in unison “Yeah”

 

                                                               oo0oo

 

They walked down the path from his home to reach their new school, the path was a bit long from their house to school. Nagisa was bouncing up and down happily, while Aiichirou remained quiet and tense behind him gripping his bag tightly. The blond turned around to see the fear on those light blue eyes, so he stopped on his track surprising the grey haired boy. Aiichirou looked at Nagisa with curious eyes but said nothing until the blond flickered his forehead with his middle finger.

The boy rubbed at his front and frowned at the other “What was that for?” he asked while pouting.

The blond stood tall in front of him with a serious expression “If you keep with that sour look on your face you will get wrinkles” he then chuckled and hugged the other “Ai-chan, don’t worry that much” he let go to look into blue eyes “I’m there with you, we won’t be alone anymore, so stop sulking” he spoke with a soft voice. To be honest he was just as scare as his brother was, but he wanted to act tough for both of them.

“I was not sulking” the other huffed, but feel better now and started to race down the road “I will get there before you, Nagisa” he said laughing.

The blond looked at his brother and smiled proudly, but soon he was racing after him “Wait for me, Ai-chan”

They were so much into their world that they didn't notice the group of boys that were walking down the same path like them wearing the uniform of Iwatobi high. One of them, red haired, raised a brow at the childish attitude of the two boys that just came out of around the corner, while the girl that had the same colour of hair as him just inspected them curiously.

“Oi, Haru, do you think they are new here?” the red haired asked curiously now, the boy called Haru just shrugged not very interested on anyone “You could at least form some kind of answer, you know” the boy huffed.

“Bro, don’t get mad at Haruka-senpai” she scolded his older brother and then smiled “He is only interested in water”

The red haired male extended his arms and crossed them behind his head “I guess you are right, Kou”

She looked up at him and then around “Where is Sosuke?”

“He said he will go for a jog before coming to school” the boy answered looking back at the two boys that were just running down.

Gou smiled and looked in front “As hard working as ever”

The black haired teen stopped and looked up at the sky “Umm” he muttered and then turned abruptly surprising the siblings “Rin” something seemed to cross those blue eyes but soon died, it was just for a fleeting moment.

The boy stopped and arched a brow “What now, Haru?”

The teen seemed to be fighting with something before turning around again and continuing walking “Nothing”

Rin’ mouth fell open “The hell!? Oi, Haru, what was that all about?” he demanded agitated. He knew his friend could be cryptic but this was crossing the line already.

The younger sister grabbed his agitated brother by the arm “Bro, calm down” he looked down at her and sighed tiredly “You already know how Haruka-senpai is”

He pulled his hair backwards “I guess you are right” he let out a tired sigh.

 

                                                                   oo0oo

 

The small amount of happiness that he held was swept away the moment they were informed they will be in separated classrooms, Nagisa had accepted this information much better than Aiichirou had. And now the grey haired teen was gripping his bag even tighter than before, his fingers turning white, while he walked behind the teacher that will take him to his new class. Many things that could be wrong were going through his mind, like stumbling and falling face first on the ground the moment he just entered or stutter something incoherent while presenting and causing everyone to laugh _about_ him and not with him. This moment was decisive, because if he made it right he will be able to make friends, but it he failed he will be the laughing stock of the class, which just made him feel even more unsettled.

The teacher turned to him with a gentle smile and opened the door to the class, she entered first and told the other teen to sit and listen, while this was happening Aiichirou stood outside still while his mind was racing and his eyes were closed tightly.

“Come in and present yourself” the teacher spoke softly to the new teen and Aiichirou looked up rashly with wide open and swallowed before nodding.

He dragged his feet at the front of the class and turned to face many curious faces and he started to see them mumbling and gossiping already. _They are already talking about me._ The teen was starting to panic at having so many eyes on him at the same time, he stepped backwards and his voice stuck on his throat, he felt unable to talk and could feel his heart racing dangerously faster than usual. _Makoto, where are you?_ His eyes were wide and the moment the teacher patted him on the shoulder to see if he was okay, Aiichirou instinctively slapped her hand away and started crying. He was in panic.

The teacher was at loss for words, she turned to the class “Please, behave. We will be back in a moment” she then gently turned to the crying teen “Will you like to step aside with me for a while” the only respond he got was a nod from the teen.

 

                                                           oo0oo

 

Nagisa presentation had gone way more different, after all he was the most cheerful and fearless from both. He had followed his teacher to his class and had been looking all around the school curiously, registering every detail of that new school. Now his teacher had entered the classroom and he was eyeing them curiously with a bright smile adorning his face. He stepped in and stood confident in front of them. He was so sure that he will make a lot of friends.

He grinned widely “Hi, I’m Nagisa Hazuki and even if I have a girly name I’m a boy” he said cheerfully earning some chuckles “I hope we can get along” he ended and turned to the teacher to know where he will sit.

He sat in the middle of the class and he was already talking with those around him and he was happy because they seemed kind, so he was now sure that his brother will be okay, but how wrong he was. He forgot the fact that his brother tended to panic around strangers, the gentle and peaceful atmosphere that surrounded that town had made him forget about his past.

 

                                                           oo0oo

 

Makoto was about to leave to go for work when the phone sounded and his heart stopped, he started to sweat. No one apart from his work and school had his number, so that could only mean something happened to them. Hastily he grabbed the phone and prayed for them to be okay, they had just moved in.

Swallowing hard he answered “Hello, this is Tachibana speaking. May I know who it is?” he asked with a strained voice.

“Hi, this is Nitori’s teacher. I'm calling to inform you that he had a nervous breakdown and is now resting on the infirmary” she informed him with a soft tone, trying to inform him that it had been just a scare.

“I will be there in a second” he responded and then hung up not waiting for another respond.

He closed the door and dashed towards the school, he reached there in a few minutes, his heart racing with countless worried and concerned thoughts about his little brother, he knew about his brother's panic towards talking to strangers but he had hoped he will be just fine. He entered and looked around until he saw the secretary, he approached her and received a warily look from her, so Makoto soon told her whom he was and was took to the infirmary.

At the door the teacher was waiting for him “You must be Nitori’s older brother?” she asked.

Makoto nodded “Yes, that’s me. How is him?” he asked looking towards the door with worry.

She smiled “He is fine. You can enter if you want to, but later I will like to talk with you” the older boy knew this will happen and he just had wanted to avoid as much as attention towards them as possible, but this was bound to happen.  

So without looking back at her he entered the room to see his little brother sitting on the bed clutching the sheets nervously, upon seeing the brown haired male the younger lunged at him and Makoto gracefully caught him. He let out a long relieved sigh, now with his brother on his arms he was sure that the teen was perfectly fine and that had put his heart at ease.

“I’m sorry, Makoto” the boy whimpered on his arms, clinging onto him for dear life.

He stroked his back softly and caring and shook his head “Don’t worry, Ai” the teen looked up “Do you want to come back? You can always try tomorrow” Makoto informed him and he was expecting a positive answer but instead he got a shook of grey hair.

Aiichirou pulled away from him “No. I can do it too” he reassured the older teen with a nervous smile.

Makoto sighed and patted his head proudly of him “As you wish, Ai” he smiled gently at him, they walked outside where the teacher was waiting “Ai said he want to try again”

The boy nodded shyly and bowed next to his older brother “I-I’m very sorry” he was embarrassed of the scene he just caused.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair kindly “Don’t worry, Nitori. But this time if you want you can present from your seat” she informed the teen.

Whom smiled gratefully to her “Yes”

The older sibling smiled fondly at him and then ruffled his hair “Be good, Ai” he then turned to the teacher “About that talk, could it be latter? I have to go to work” he said scratching the back of his neck.

She nodded “Of course, Tachibana-san. I will tell Nitori a date and you can then tell me if it’s okay by you” the brown haired boy nodded and then left.

Makoto rushed through hallways as fast as he could glancing down at his watch, he was now sure he will get scolded by his boss, he was new at the work so being late wasn't in his favour. He was so distracted by his watch that he didn't see the boy that was turning around the corner, said boy was so fascinated by the view from outside the window he didn't notice a huge boy rushing towards him. And so they clashed and both men fell to the floor not so gracefully.

Makoto fell on his back and rubbed it with a pained expression “Oww” then he looked around to see what had happened and when he saw the teen on the floor he stood to help him up “I'm very sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked offering his hand to help the other boy up.

The teen looked up with a scowl that was dismissed the moment his eyes fell upon green vibrant orbs and for the first time in his life he found the colour more endearing than the one of the water he loved so much. It make him wonder if that colour had been always that beautiful, if so why didn't he noticed earlier?

The older teen waved a hand in front of the teen “Are you okay?” he said now more worried.

The teen eyes widened and stood up alone, ignoring the hand that had been offered and he muttered quietly “I'm okay” while still looking into those green eyes.

Those eyes then turned to look at the watch and widen briefly, before looking at him again “I'm sorry, I hope you aren't hurt” and then he was off.

The boy stood there staring at the figure that soon disappeared around the corner, he placed his hand over his chest where his heart was beating faster than usual. He wondered why that was and who that man was. Was he from school? No, that couldn't be, because it was impossible not to remember that vibrant green.

He was still standing there when someone grabbed him by his shoulder “Oi, Haru, I've been calling you for a while. Are you okay?”

Haruka turned to look at Rin and then back at the now empty hallway “Yeah, I'm okay” he responded and turned around to get back to class.

 

                                                           oo0oo

 

This second time presentation had been perfectly performed by Nitori, he was sitting more calmly after already had introduced himself to class and hadn't expected to be talked by others, but a girl that was seated in front of him and the boy that was next to him turned to look at him with worried faces, which surprised the teen.

“Nitori, are you better now?” she asked and Nitori could feel concern on her tone. For the first time he got that question from someone whom wasn't from his family and he feel a warmth feeling pooling on his chest.

He nodded shyly at her “Yeah, I'm better now” he then offered a soft smile and he was responded with another in return.

Then the boy patted his back “Good to hear that, you got all class scared about you. We thought something really bad had happened to you” Nitori was now wide eyed staring at the other teen’s face.

“Y-you were worried about me?” he asked incredulously, he couldn't understand why some strangers were worried about him for no reason at all, but he felt nice so he added “Thanks”

Grinning widely the boy ruffled his hair “Of course we worry about our new classmate and no need to thank us, Nitori” the grey haired teen beamed at this.

Those were his first friends and Nitori was now glad that he had decided to give it a second try, because if he hadn't he wouldn't be sitting here chatting happily and softly with two incredible friends.

 

                                                           oo0oo

Lunch time came and Nagisa stood from his seat and informed his new friends he was going to eat today with his brother and the girls mostly cooed saying his brother will be surely a cutie and the blond nodded and chuckled agreeing with them. So, happily he bounced down the corridor to reach his brother’s class, at the door now he was to announce himself louder but stopped when he saw his brother laughing talking with the people from his class. Here he debated whether to stay and eat with him or go back to his class and let his brother with his new friends, but before he could decided Nitori saw him.

“Nagisa, I was waiting for you” Nitori smiled happily at seeing his brother.

The boy that seat next to him, whom was called Momotarou, placed his arm around the other teen’s shoulder in a casual way and with a grin he asked “Who is him?”

Nitori looked at his brother and then at Momotarou “Oh, he is my brother”

The blond stepped forward “I’m Nagisa Hazuki, Ai-chan’s brother” he presented himself cheerfully with a broad grin adorning his features.

Nitori now swallowed scared they will ask why they had different surnames, it always happened and then people will look oddly at them, as if they were doing something wrong, when all they wanted was to live quietly and peacefully. Nagisa sensed his brother uneasiness and was soon to flicker him on the forehead again to take those thoughts away, he knew Nitori thought more than them in matter of their _family_.

“So, your brother come to this school too” was Momotarou's answer “But it’s so bad you can be on the same class” he said with a sad frown.

Nitori smiled genuinely at the other and Momotaru felt his heart skip a bit when he saw that smile “It’s fine because you are here, Mikoshiba-kun”

The teen scratched at his cheek nervously with an obvious blush “Y-you can call me Momotarou if you want” he looked the other way embarrassed to see that the grey haired teen was so cute “After all we are friends now and I'm not used to be called by my surname” he further explained.

The boy seemed delighted by this “Then you can call me by my name too” he added and then looked at his brother “Momotarou, I’m going now”

“Sure, later A-ai” he responded waving at them.

The brothers left the class and decided to go eat at the rooftop, while they were walking towards there Nitori explained what had happened that morning during his presentation and Nagisa had been worried but now remembering about that Momotarou boy he knew his brother will be just fine without him around. He needed to let Nitori be a bit more free, because if he keep him under Makoto and his wing the boy will never grow up and he could now see he could do just fine without them, and he wouldn't lie it pained him to see Nitori wouldn't need them just as much as before.

But the blond let those thoughts aside and smiled happily to know everything was going even better than he had expected, maybe finally here they could live happily as the family they truly were, something they really deserved.

When they stepped aside they saw a group of people were already eating there but didn't mind it, so they sat a bit closer to the door and settled the lunch boxes Makoto had prepared for them. They were starting to eat again when a red haired just opened the door and stepped into the rooftop, for Nagisa this seemed just fine, but Nitori felt the time stop when he saw that brilliant red, he felt his breath stuck on his throat when the teen turned to look at them and made eye contact with Nitori.

This seemed to last longer that it did and with flushed cheeks he turned around, being the first to tear his gaze apart from those red eyes that were so gorgeous. Rin had been spacing out looking into those light blue eyes, which looked so alike to a pool with crystal clear water and he was back to his sense when he could no longer see those eyes, he let out a long sigh and walked towards his friends.

“Oi, Haru” he threw him some food from the canteen “Here. I know you didn't take anything to eat” he told him and then sat next to his sister, which was facing the door and from there he could see the other two teen eating. Why he was staring at the boy he did wonder too, but could no find an answer to that.

Haruka was the one to make him look back at his friend instead of staring at a stranger “Thanks, Rin” he simply said and the red haired boy just smirked and said it was nothing.

Rin turned to look at Sousuke whom was just laying on his back staring up the sky “What? Have you already eaten?”

The dark browned teen looked at him and nodded adding a tired “Yes”

Arching a red brow and with a surprised face with a hint of annoyance he glared at the teen “Don’t tell me, you have turned into Haru and are only going to answer with few words”

Sousuke burst out laughing imagining himself as quiet as Haru, that would be impossible “No, no, sorry tho. I was just thinking about many things that I couldn't think of anything to answer you”

Rin now was facing his friend while munching on a sandwich he had bought “What is bothering you?”

The teen sat and stretched his arms over his head and then turned to ruffle his friend’s hair which earning him and slap and a glare “Nothing, don’t worry, Rin”

“Well, whatever” Rin said dismissing him, he knew that if Sousuke didn't feel like talking he wouldn't be able to take even a word out from him, so he let it go for _now._

Haruka was sitting calmly eating the sandwich he had been given by his friend and drinking from the juice that had received from Gou and now the other looked at each other before looking at the teen that was even quieter than normal. Normally Haruka will be complaining about not being able to go swim at the pool from school, but today he hadn't even muttered a word about the water he loved so much.

Gou feeling braver than the other two decided to ask “Haruka-senpai, what’s wrong? You hadn't been complaining about the pool so far” she voiced out the concern of them three.

A black brow rose slightly _“Pool?”_ he asked now confused. He had his thoughts completely overtook it by those green and kind eyes that he forgot about the water, which surprised him now more than the others.

Rin was the first to jump and yell “Oi, Haru. You okay? You didn't hit your head on your way here or something?” he asked now inspecting his friend.

Now Haruka was annoyed and he glared at his friend “I'm okay” he just answered shortly.

Sousuke patted Rin catching his attention to avoid the boy from bursting out yelling at his friend dismissal “You sure you okay, Haruka? You know you can tell us” he told him kindly and quietly. He knew that with the black haired teen you had to take a slow approach and not a full force front attack like Rin loved to do so much.

Blue eyes looked at Sousuke and then at the two siblings before turning to look down at his sandwich, the other could see that he was thinking hard about something and so they let him to do so. Haruka was really troubled about something but he didn't know why, so he couldn't express them what was wrong with him because he, himself, didn't have an answer for that yet. So, he decided to give time for those to settle and see what will happen, and he was sure that by tomorrow he wouldn't remember about that teen with beautiful green eyes that had clashed with him.

So, he decided not to talk about it “Nothing. I'm okay” he responded quietly and turned to munch at his sandwich.

Rin huffed “Fine” he was annoyed that his friend couldn't even open to them about his troubles.

The little sister sent him a pointed look and Rin did as if he hadn't see it “Haruka-senpai, you know that whenever you want you can tell us what is troubling you” she said with a soft and kind smile and Haruka looked at her and just nodded.

Now was time to go back to class and the two brothers were the first to leave, but when Nitori was at the door he turned slightly to take a look at the red haired teen and he flushed when he saw those red eyes staring at him intensely, so hastily he looked up front and took his brother out of there. Now back at the corridor they took their parted ways and Nagisa walked down his corridor, but turned around when he heard a loud _thump_ by his side and he was met with a glasses teen that was picking up the books that had fallen from him.

The blond knelt next to him and helped him to pick up the books again, when they were all done Nagisa put the last book on the other teen hands and smiled at him, here the glasses teen felt himself froze in place paralysed by the other brightness and he swore he had never seen such a golden colour than could shone so beautifully before but he couldn't  even speak to the blond teen before the bell rang announcing it was time for class and the smaller teen was waving at him and leaving.

The boy looked down at the book collected on his arms with a distinct blush over his cheeks “Who is him?” he asked to no one in particular.

The teen jumped when he heard someone talking behind him “Who is who, Rei?”

Rei turned around to see it had been Rin whom asked, and he was with the others, so looking away “Nothing” he said embarrassed.

The red haired huffed annoyed by his answer “What it’s going on today? Now you are acting as weird as Haru” he whined.

Haruka glared at him “I'm not” he said annoyed.

“You so are” the red haired retorted.

And now the walked down the corridor to reach at their class still bickering at each other, while the other three stood behind them sighing. Sousuke turned to the two younger teens and waved at them and rushed after the other two to go class. Gou looked at Rei and helped him with the books and then went back to class, but Rei couldn't take that blond from his mind.

 

                                                               oo0oo

 

Makoto had expected to be yelled at, but his boss had turned to be much nicer than he had thought and after explaining why he was late his boss just had patted his back and asked him if everything was alright now and when he had confirmed that yes, that everything was fine, he was told to call him whenever this happened again, only to be informed that he was going to be late, and the teen had thanked him for understanding him.

And now here he was surrounded by a bunch of small kids around four and five years that clung onto him for dear life. He was used to deal with kids, because he had been taking care of his little brothers all his life and being the older it made it so alike to be back with those tiny ones, but he could tell than these ones were much easier to deal with than with the other two on the past, but it was normal because these kids lived a happy and lovingly life with their doting parents, unlike them... He shook his head to dismiss any more thoughts.

“There is no need to be scared of the water now” he held the swimming table “Now all hold yours” and positioned himself he started to swim “And do this”

Some kids were braver than others and were already trying to imitate what he had just done moments earlier, others were still scared of the water. To these he approached with a kind smile and helped them to try while holding them from below before letting then go and seeing the kids beam at their success was something that Makoto loved.

Now he had a handful of kids swimming around with their tables and he was smiling happily at his lovely students, when Gorou approached “You really know how to handle them, others had lose their head over the tiny ones and had preferred to teach others more older”

Makoto looked at his small students “I’ll rather teach these boys” he chuckled “After all I'm already used to take care of little boys, having my brothers” he said with a happy and serene expression.

“Well, keep it up” Gorou told him with a grin and left to continue whatever he was doing.

He kept teaching the boys the basics until it was time for them to be picked up from their parents, some had been hard to bring out of the pool towards the showers, refusing to leave announcing they loved more to be in water now. Makoto had smiled kindly and with a great amount of patience he had explained them that it was already time to leave because they had to rest to be able to keep swimming even better the next day and this had convinced them all and now he was marching towards the showers with the kids.

Right on those lockers where Rin, Sousuke and Haruka changing to go swim, his friends had decided to take him to at least this pool, so he could relax and think about what was consuming his whole mind. But what they didn't know was that what was consuming his friend’s thoughts was just stepping into the lockers with an army of small kids.

Haruka froze when he saw the teen, he hadn't expected to see him ever again, but here he was with that swimsuit and talking kindly to those kids and he felt his cheeks burn the moment his eyes landed on the other’s abs, so without so much a word he dashed out of the lockers without waiting for his friends and soon dove into the pool to shut the world.

The other two looked at each other and then at Haruka’s back dashing out of there, so they looked around just to see the tall man with the army of kids and raising a brow they just looked dumbfounded at each other without knowing what had happened at all, so they let it go for now.

 

                                                           oo0oo

 

The brown haired teen had said his goodbye with the kids and when all had left with their parents he said goodbye to Gorou and left too. He was walking down the street when he came across a little bakery, and he decided to bring a small cake for them and celebrate their first day at school.

The moment he opened the door he expected them to lung at him but when no little bodies came to jump at him he walked in to see the two of them working on his homework at the kitchen table, he smiled softly and then ruffled their heads after letting the cake on the fridge.

“Mako-chan, what had you bought?” Nagisa asked excitedly trying to take a look at the fridge.

Makoto stood tall in front of the fridge “It’s a surprise, you will see later, Nagisa” he smiled when he saw him pouting and ruffled his hair to earn a chuckle from the blond “So, how did school go?” he asked with a hint of worry on his green eyes, but when he saw how the two little boys beamed he let out a sigh of relief.

Nagisa was the first to start explaining his first day at school while the two other listened to him talking excitedly about all the nice people he had met and how good school had been, he had enjoyed himself  a lot and when he was done it was turn for the grey haired teen to beam and start explaining how it had went after the second try and he talked and talked about the friend he had made happily and Makoto couldn't even hold his happiness and he engulfed his little brothers into a tight embrace.

Both boys jumped at him and started laughing at his brother’s sudden hug, so far the first day on Iwatobi high had gone better than they had expected. And after having dinner and the cake for celebrating this day full of bliss they called it a day and went to sleep to be ready for tomorrow.  

 

 

 

 

 


	2. First contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter already, it's my first time writing a free! fanfic. I don't know what else to say, so I hope you are liking this!

As per usual he was awake two hours earlier than the siblings to prepare their lunch boxes and then cook breakfast for them, the teens had already told him it was not needed, that they could do their own boxes but the brown haired man had insisted that he loved to cook for them showing them a sincere and blissful smile, which caused them to resign and sigh in defeat, when the older brother smiled that brightly no one could refuse him anything.

Besides there was nothing Makoto loved more than to spoil his brothers, so knowing their tastes and favorites meals, he always prepared a special bento for them with all his heart, after all who else did he have to offer his unconditionally love to if not to his adorable siblings.

Lunch boxes ready and breakfast set at the table, he approached the room the siblings shared and knocked softly, when he just heard a soft groan probably coming from Nagisa he smiled fondly, the blond wasn't a morning person but the moment he was out of bed he would became a ball of energy, how that happened was still a mystery to Makoto.  

Stepping in he looked at the bunk bed where both were sleeping peacefully. How much did Makoto wish and pray for this to keep this way, just living these _normal_ days forever. Many people would call those days even _boring_ but for him they were blissful moments.

Nagisa was sprawled down and Nitori curled into a ball on the upper bed, this was because the blond had claimed he’d wanted to sleep on the upper bed at the beginning but after falling face first to the floor the first night he wasn't that delighted to sleep on the upper bed any more. Nitori had expected this knowing his brother’s habit to move all around bed and had placed a few pillows on the floor for when he fell down.

Makoto first nudged at the grey haired, whom was easier to awake, and was responded with a soft groan, he chuckled and nudged him again and this time the boy rubbed at his eyes and looked at his older brother yawning.

“It’s already morning?” he asked still groggily.

Makoto stroked his hair tenderly and nodded “Yeah” he spoke softly.

Nitori sat on the bed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly “Can you wake him up or do you need help?” he asked yawning and pointing at the blond that was still sleeping soundly with a few light snores.

The older brother smiled and shook his head “Don’t worry, Ai. Go get ready while I awake this sleepyhead” the grey haired teen nodded and climbed down the ladder to go to the bathroom while Makoto sat on the bed and softly stroked Nagisa’s shoulder “Nagisa, it’s morning” he spoke softly and tenderly. He treated them as tenderly as he could because he treasured them more than he let them know, for Makoto his brothers were his world.

The blond groaned and turned away to bury his face on the pillow and pull the blanket over his head clumsily, the older man sighed and took the blanket away just to see the smaller teen to curl up into a ball. Makoto nudged at him again and he finally got Nagisa to look at him over his shoulder with tired eyes and letting out a yawn.

“What is it, Mako-chan?” he asked with such a soft voice that the brown haired boy almost didn’t hear it.

Stroking his disheveled blond strokes “It’s already morning, Nagisa” he answered.

The blond groaned in agony and rubbed his face back on the pillow while he mustered all the energy he could to stand up “I will be up in a second”

Makoto stood from bed “Okay, the breakfast is already done, so we will wait for you”

He left the room letting the door open, he knew that Nagisa will get himself out of bed, so he went to the kitchen to see the grey haired teen full dressed and already getting his bag ready for school. At the beginning he had been even more scare that the teen for the first day of school because he knew how wrong it could go, but thankfully both teens ended up making friends and enjoying their first day.

And after a while Nagisa was out of bed and entering the bathroom, they heard the shower and they knew the blond will be out bouncing at any moment when he stepped out and so it happened, Nagisa was out jumping full of energy, that was a real sight, because the blond could turn from a almost dead boy to a full energized teen in seconds after a shower.

He hugged the grey haired teen by behind and grinned widely “Morning, Ai-chan” he said cheerfully.

“Morning to you too, Nagisa” he said as cheerfully beaming at the other affection.

Makoto smiled softly at them and then sat with them to eat breakfast, once they were all done the two teen hugged their brother and then they left while the older brother turned to clean the dishes and to put everything in order before leaving to work.

The two teens were chatting happily walking down the path like yesterday when the group of teens they had seen on the rooftop just came around the corner, but the two siblings didn’t even notice them because they were really busy talking about _important_ stuff or that’s what the blond had stated, but Nitori thought otherwise.

Sousuke had his arm around his friend’s shoulder when he noticed that Rin had gone quiet and so he followed his gaze to see two teens wearing their same uniform “Do you know _them_?” he asked with a serene tone, which tried to mask something he felt deep inside.

The red haired tensed and walked in front of them faster, letting the dark browned haired behind with the other two “How will I know them?” he huffed and shoved his hands on his pockets.

Gou raised a brow surprised by his brother’s outburst, the red haired was usually very irrational over his emotions, but it was odd that he was reacting that much over nothing “Rin, what is it?”

The teen just flashed his arms over his head annoyed, he just wanted to be forgotten now “Nothing” he yelled louder when he saw that the two teens had stopped and had turned to see what was that about he felt embarrassed. He knew he was causing a scene now.

Haruka walked faster to reach his friend and when he saw he was out of earshot from the other two “Rin, do you feel your chest tightening?”,  when Rin looked at his friend’s eyes he saw wonder on those blue eyes, but the teen had asked it with an unexpressive face.

The red haired teen turned around “I-I…” he sighed and pulled his hair backwards to look at Haruka “ _Why?_ Did it happen to you before?” when Rin saw the light blush that was now on the black haired face he stopped on his track and his mouth fell open “It _did!?_ ” he couldn’t believe this was true, so he pinched his cheek to see if he was dreaming, but after feeling the pain he knew he was awake.

The black haired teen turned away feeling a bit embarrassed about his friend’s outburst “We are not talking about me” he muttered.

The taller teen placed his hand over his friend’s shoulder to bring him closer and look him into the eyes “Now, now, Haru, this is the first time I hear that someone is making you feel weird” he said with an almost mocking expression, which just irritated Haruka.

Fighting his friend’s hands to free himself “Stop it, Rin” he warned him.

And Rin knew he had to let him go that moment “Okay, okay. Sorry, Haru” he said letting out a long sigh.

Blue eyes looked at him with curiosity now “Rin, can we go later to Iwatobi’s pool?”

A red brow was raised in surprise “Yeah, sure. I’ll tell Sousuke later”

Haruka shook his head “No” when he saw a surprised look on the other’s face he further added “Just you and me” Rin didn’t press him further because he knew that was the best answer he will get.

 

                                                                       oo0oo

 

The morning was spent uneventful for Makoto, since classes started later on the afternoon he spent the day cleaning and organizing some of the tools the kid used, he even asked the other trainers for tips for the classes with the small kids. The people there was nice and kind and the atmosphere for working the best he ever been in, everything was far _too_ perfect for his likings and even if he didn’t want to think about it, he deep down knew this couldn’t last long, after all they just had bad luck on life.

 _It always happen, when we think we finally have reached it… it slips right in front of our faces._ He let out a sad sigh. _Why can we have it?_ He shook his head and slapped both sides of his face, he knew that he shouldn’t think like that, but there was always that tiny voice on his head telling him that he shouldn’t get too comfort because for sure they will have to leave again.

Now he was organizing some tools when he felt those prying eyes on the back of his head. He was already used to the prying eyes of some of the people that worked there and even of those that came just to swim, he knew they were questioning why someone as younger as him was there working instead of studying. He let out a tired sigh and kept cleaning, even if he wanted to go to study it’s not like he could afford it, he was the only one working because he had forbidden the other two to do so after a very heated argument. _Besides, I don’t mind it as long as those two can at least have an attempt on having a normal teenage life._

Not only as their guardian but also as their older brother he wanted them to have a life free of worries, at least as free as it could be, he had already stated that they only had to worry about studying. He remembered how they had been giving him the cold shoulder for an entire week until the grey haired couldn’t more and jumped at Makoto asking for forgiveness, but Nagisa did soon join the hug too, at that moment the older man knew that no matter what he will do the impossible to help them have at least a memorable and happy teenager’s life.

He was sweeping at the entrance when his boss approached him and patted him on the back “You really are a hardworking kid” he praised Makoto.

This one just shook his head with a smile “I’m just doing what I can to help around”

“You are doing really well, keep that up and maybe soon you will have a raise on your salary” Gorou knew that the boy was working hard for his brothers and he wanted to help him to have at least a bit more of an income, so he wouldn’t feel so asphyxiated.

Makoto beamed at the news and then nodded happily “I will do my best”

 

                                                           oo0oo

 

Today the two brothers hadn’t go to the rooftop, instead they had followed the excited red haired towards a spot he knew was the best place to eat lunch and when they arrived at the back of the school and sat on the clearing with tree surrounding them and the red haired teen grinned widely, by the expression the other two were wearing he knew they couldn’t agree more with him and he felt his chest filling with a proud sentiment.

Light blue eyes looked around the area with happiness “You were right, Momo-kun. This place is wonderful” Nitori smiled sweetly at him and the other felt a blush crept to his cheeks.

He scratched his cheek and looked away embarrassed “I just wanted to share this with you, since we are friends”

Nagisa elbowed him with a mischievous expression “This is indeed a very _romantic_ place to eat” he chuckled when he saw how red the teen had turned and the grey haired just stood there staring at them wondering what was wrong with them.

Somewhere else Gou was eating with Sousuke and Rei, while Haruka was quietly looking up the sky and as always Rin was the last one to appear. The red haired opened the door and as soon he stepped out he looked around but found they were alone and no one else had come there today, he let out a frustrated sigh and threw at Haru another sandwich from the canteen, the black haired teen accepted it and started to munch on it.

His brows twitched and he felt annoyed by some odd reason, he took a harsh bit from his sandwich. _What the hell is wrong with me? What was I hoping to see?_

He sat on the floor next to his sister as usual, but he seemed to be sulking, which caught his sister attention “Bro, is something wrong? You seem grumpier than ever” her eyes stared at him trying to understand what was wrong with him, but could not pint-point what was wrong with his brother.

Shrugging and taking another bit from his sandwich “Nothing’s wrong and I’m _not_ grumpy” he said annoyed.

Sousuke stared at him and then nodded “I agree with, Kou” he said with his arms crossed over his broad chest with a serious expression.

“ _What!?”_ he yelled and then glared at the taller teen exasperated.

Rei positioned his glasses and then with a serious expression and tone “Maybe Rin-senpai is what we will call someone in _love_ ”

The very moment those words were out of the blue haired teen’s mouth the atmosphere felt heavier than ever and they had fell silent making it even more uncomfortable, they exchanged glances and decided that Rei had put himself on that alone and that they didn’t want to get caught on the fire that was seething from the red haired teen.

Slowly he turned to face the blue haired teen that was clearly sweating by now “What did _you_ said, four eyes!?” his eyes hardened and his voice was edgy, all his body was screaming hostility.

Said teen swallowed and waved his hands in front of his face “I’m kidding, kidding, Rin-senpai” he squeaked.

The red haired let out a sigh and took a bit from his sandwich “You better” he said with a low tone and not looking at him.

And after the mistake the bespectacled teen caused they didn’t say a word about the issue any further, not wanting to be in Rin’s bad side, so they let the conversation die and started to eat again, now in complete silence.

 

                                                               oo0oo

 

The red haired teen was walking towards the pool only with his black haired teen and he could see that his shoulders were tense. His friend didn’t have a very expressive face but his body and eyes tell the world how he was feeling, only those really close to the teen knew of it.

They were on the lockers changing when Makoto entered with a bunch of kids clinging onto him while the boy smiled kindly at them. Rin looked uninterested at him and then turned back to Haruka to press him to get quickly but he didn’t speak a word when he saw how the black haired teen was looking at the older boy, the red haired had thought he just wanted to come to the pool to relax as usual, but when he saw that gaze he knew otherwise.

He approached Haruka and spoke softly to avoid anyone to hear “Is it _him?”_ he only received a nod.

Now seeing his friend won’t be able to even as so much as to approach him, he sighed and decided to make a move. Haruka turned to face his friend and saw he was leaving but when the black haired realized where he was going it was too late to stop his friend.

“Oi, do you need help?” Rin asked to the taller boy.

The brown haired turned around and then pointed at himself “ _Me?_ ” the red haired simply nodded and then Makoto looked down at the kids clinging to his limbs “Well, I would appreciate a bit of help” he smiled kindly at the two teens.

“I’m Rin Matsuoka” the red haired said and then turned to point at his friend “And this is Haruka Nanase”

“Oh, I’m Makoto Tachibana” he then looked at the black haired teen with widened eyes “Oh, you are the boy I clashed with at school, right?” the only answer he got was a nod from said teen.

Seeing he wouldn’t get another word from the teen he turned towards the demanding kids and had the help of the other two to bath them and then dress them fully, and the brown haired boy was grateful for their help. He couldn’t understand how those kids could be still bouncing as if they hadn’t been swimming for almost two hours, Makoto hadn’t and he was dead tired. But he smiled fondly when he remembered that Nagisa was just the same, this work was like taking care of a lot of little Nagisa, which drained him considerably.

Haruka had been side glancing at the older male without saying a word, if he normally wouldn’t speak much with Makoto around he even feel unable to produce any coherent sound, so he shut his mouth and he spent his time stealing glances at the kind man that was gently helping the kids to shower and dress. He frowned when he realized what he was doing. _Why can I stop staring at him? It’s not like he is that incredible._

Once the kids were fully dressed and ready to go back with their parents Makoto turned around with a grateful smile “Thanks a bunch for helping me with them”

The red haired man waved his hand in dismissal way without thinking much about “It’s fine, it was no trouble, right Har---“he was cut off by the black haired teen that stepped forward.

“Tachibana-san, I can…. I mean, _we_ can help you always” Haruka said staring directly into those vibrant green eyes and the moment he saw them shone he knew it was worth it.

Makoto nodded and ruffled his hair affectionately “Thanks, Nanase-kun. And please don’t call me with such a formality” he then turned around to take the kids “Then see you on Monday again”

For the brown haired man that contact had been just a small gesture, but it had stopped Haruka’s time, he felt his heart racing as the day they just meet, without an answer as to why this was happening to him. He stood there staring at the retreating figure of the taller man so lost on his own world that he didn’t hear his friend calling for him.

Rin annoyed to be ignored shook his friend and saw blue eyes blinking confusedly “Oi, Haru, I’ve been calling you for a while now” he then rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, because he wasn’t good with these kind of topics, he rather let those to his sister, but he tried anyway “D-do you want to talk about it?”

Haruka bit his bottom lip and stopped to think for a second, but what could he tell his friend. _Why does my heart race every time I see that smile or those shinning eyes? Why do I want to know him so desperately?_  He was confused and since he couldn’t properly yet explain what was wrong he decided to let this one go for _now_ “I think… I still need some time, Rin” he spoke softly.

The other teen understood and ruffled his friend’s hair kindly “Let’s go to swim, Haru. Let’s race”

The red haired teen received a deadpan expression from the other teen “I don’t care about the times, I just want to swim freely” he stated and left his friend groaning on the lockers.

 

                                                                oo0oo

 

It was already dark on the streets, the light from the streetlights were the only source of light for him to see where he was walking, it’s not like he minded, he was already used to this darkness, he was raised in that darkness. He looked up to see a few stars shinning weakly and he smiled fondly when he was remembered of his siblings, for him they were the stars that illuminated his darkness.

Makoto had been really lost until he had met two tiny boys that had lightened up his whole world, it was like until that moment his world had been in grey and now was fully colored, thus was the reason why if he now couldn’t even continue studying he knew it was worth it when he went back home to be receive by their warmth.

The walk back home was a long one, it would be faster if he went with the subway, but it’s not like he could pay for that _luxury_ , so he walked home. The other night he had noted that this place was much more different than their old town, peace reigned and people could easily be walking even at these late hours without a worry, he smiled bitterly. _What a carefree life they have…_

While standing in front of his door he heard the other two talking inside, he could barely listen, but he knew Nagisa was already torturing his other brother, so letting out a sigh he opened the door to find Nitori half dressed with a frilly skirt and Nagisa smiling evil like.

When the grey haired teen saw Makoto, he lunged at him “Makoto, help me” he cried for help “I don’t want to dress like a girl” the older brother patted his back and sent a scolding look to the blond.

This one pouted and crossed his arms over his chest “You are no fun, Ai-chan” he then grinned widely and looked at Makoto “I wanted him to dress cutely to welcome you home and make you happy, Mako-chan”

Makoto sighed “There is no need for that, Nagisa” he responded tiredly and then stroked Nitori’s head “Go to change, Ai. I will hold the beast for you” the teen nodded and rushed to the room to change.

“I’m not a _beast_ ” Nagisa whined not very happily to have been called that, he then smiled cutely “You must had meant that you will hold back this _cute_ and _adorable_ boy” he battled his eyelashes in a cute fashion.

Makoto chuckled and stroked soft blond hair “ _Maybe?_ ”

The blond pouted not happy to hear that answer “Makooooooo-chan, you meanie” he whined.

“Now, now, Nagisa” he smiled softly and turned to walk towards the kitchen “Who was being mean a moment ago to Ai?”

Nagisa feigned innocence “ _Eh?_ ” he scratched his cheek and looked away “So, Mako-chan what’s for dinner?”

“I see, so now you are changing the topic” Makoto let out a soft sigh.

The blond laughed and clung to his older brother’s arm with a happy grin adorning his features, how could he then be angry with someone like him. Moments later Nitori emerged from the room wearing some shorts and a simple green colored shirt, he entered the room and greeted Makoto with a happy smile. Were on nights like this that they usually cooked together and the older thought these were the best moments of his life.

Nitori was placing the dishes on the table when he looked at Makoto “Since tomorrow is Saturday… do you think perhaps… we could go to the pool with you?” his voice was a mere whisper and Makoto knew that he was a bit embarrassed to ask.

So with a kind smile and placing the meal on the table he responded “Of course, Ai. Even though I will be working having you there will make me happy”

Light blue eyes shun with happiness “Really?” and Makoto nodded.

“We will get to see how Mako-chan works” Nagisa said excitedly.

Makoto turned to look him with a warning expression “Nagisa, you better be on the best of your behaviors if you want to go next Saturday too”

The blond pouted “I’m always on the best of my behaviors” and then grinned widely, and the grey haired teen give him a dubious look “Ai-chan, don’t look at me like that” he lunged at his brother and rubbed their cheeks together “Before we were just playing around”

He let out an indignant sigh “Yeah, sure. _We_ were playing” even thought he was a bit mad about what the blond had done he couldn’t avoid not hugging his brother.

Nagisa beamed and hugged him tighter “I knew you will forgive me, Ai-chan”

Makoto smiled fondly “Let’s eat and then to sleep”

Kissing goodnight the two teens he closed their door and left for his room, which was silent. Most of his belongings were still inside boxes, he couldn’t say if it was because he didn’t have much time to settle in or because he didn’t have much faith on this being the last time they had to move to another place. Closing his door he let out a long sigh, inside his room he could stop wearing that smiling mask that was always on, it was tiring to always pretend he was such a positive person in front of his brothers.

 _What am I going to do now? They seem to love this place already. If we were to leave it will break their hearts…_ He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face on his hands, Makoto just wanted to hold onto this little happiness they were given. _But… for how long?_

oo0oo

 

A loud _thump_ was heard from outside the room and Makoto was fast to open his eyes and rush towards his door, his heart beating loudly on his ribcage, he turned to look at the clock and it was too early for the two of them to be awake. _What if it’s someone else…?_ He hastily opened the door and saw the teens cooking breakfast, he let out a breath he had been holding and with a soft smile dancing on his features he approached the kitchen and leaned over the doorframe.

Nagisa stopped what he was doing and pouted “Mako-chan, what are you doing awake?” he whined.

Nitori seemed disappointed to see his brother too “We were supposed to bring the breakfast to bed and awake you” he looked down at the toast he was adorning with a heart of jam.

“Sorry, guys” Makoto apologized but smiled wider when he saw how hard his brothers were working to make him happy too, he sat and looked at them “So, what do we have for breakfast today?” he sniffed “It does smell yummy”

Both teens looked at each other and smiled happily when they heard they brother answer, Nagisa gave him a glass “It’s a natural orange juice that I made”

Makoto took a sip from it “Umm, delicious” the blond beamed at this answer, very proud of his hard work.

Then Nitori gave him the toasts “I did my best too” he said.

The older brother took the toasts and almost melted when he saw the hearts the boy had done with the jam, so he took a bit “This is really tasty too”

Both teens beamed when they saw how happy Makoto seemed with their breakfast, even though their plan to awake him as he usually does with them have failed, they were happy because their brother had enjoyed the meal they’ve cooked just for him. Today had started to be better than always and this had brought a light of hope to Makoto. _Perhaps, we will finally be able to settle on a concrete place._

The walk towards the pool was filled with small conversations and excitement from the other two, and it was to be expected because it was their first time going to a pool. Makoto entered and was greeted by the secretary as always, he then walked towards the lockers where he let his brothers alone to change while he went searching for his boss.

His boss was the first to find him “Oi, Makoto” he patted the other’s back “I heard you brought your little brothers”

Makoto nodded “Yeah, they are on the lockers” he rubbed the back of his neck “Is it okay that I brought them?”

Gorou laughed “Of course, as long as you don’t slack off, it’s fine” the younger man smiled broadly and nodded.

“Thanks, Gorou-san. I’m going to tell them to behave before going back to work” and he rushed towards the lockers.

Nagisa and Nitori were on the furthest part of the lockers where they knew no one will see them, away of prying eyes. They didn’t feel comfortable changing with others around, even if they will be half dressed on the pool, they still couldn’t bring themselves to change in front of others.

Today was a quiet morning, Makoto knew it will be busier in the afternoon but by that time they will be already out of the place. He opened the door and almost crushed against a real tall teen with teal colored eyes, so he stepped aside to let the other walk out without even a glance back. Makoto shook his head and let out a tired sigh.

“Oh, Mako-chan” Nagisa said surprised to see him there.

“Makoto, shouldn’t you be working?” Nitori asked.

Makoto looked down at them with a warm smile “Yeah, but before that I wanted to check on you both” he ruffled their heads “Behave you both”

The grey haired was the first to nod “We will and I will keep an eye on Nagisa too”

Nagisa let out a short whine “I can’t believe this. I’m on the best of my behaviors today, Ai-chan” he puffed his cheeks.

Makoto laughed at their antics “Have fun”

They nodded and walked out of the lockers, but he was scared because it had been a long while since they had been near that massive amount of water. At the beginning he had been scared but he needed the work, so he had to try his best, but with them it was a different story. He was brought back to his sense when one of his co-workers asked for his help and soon he was busied with work that his mind didn’t have time to think about anything.

Natural light illuminated the pool and both teens were fascinated of the size of the pool, Nagisa was more bold and he was almost rushing towards the pool until he felt someone holding his hand tightly, he turned around to see the uneasiness from his brother.

“Ai-chan, we can go to the other pool if you wish” the blond pointed at the pool from the small kids and Nitori followed his finger to see it but then he shook his head.

“No, I want to go to the other” he said with his eyes set on the large pool “Besides now you are beside me” he offered a weak smile.

Nagisa squeezed his hand and walked him to the pool, now at the edge “Take your time, Ai-chan” he informed the teen, but his eyes went wide when he saw said boy letting go of his hand and jumping without fear towards the water.

He noted Nitori was taking longer that supposed to surface again, so he panicked and jumped too, but he squealed when he was grabbed by behind and soon he heard his brother laughing.

Nagisa turned around to scold his brother but when he saw how happy and relaxed he was he couldn’t bring himself to do so, he hit his brother’s forehead with his middle finger “You are mean, Ai-chan”

The grey haired laughed even more “It was so fun, Nagisa” he let out a content hum “It is fun to be here”

The blond looked at his face, but the teen had his eyes closed “Ai, are you happy here?” he paused and then looked around to spot his older brother working hard “I really am and I wish we could stay here _forever_ …”

Nitori stood floating with his eyes still closed “I am happy and I too want to stay here”

In the lane next to theirs was a tall teen, whom went to the same school as they, he had dark brown hair and he hadn’t been able to not eavesdrop to their conversation, so he kept swimming trying to imagine of any situation as to why someone couldn’t stay in one place if they were happy, but couldn’t come out with an answer.

The blond was swimming happily his breaststroke and Nitori was doing his best too with his crawl and Sousuke noted they weren’t so bad at it, maybe they will like to join the swim club of the school too, so he swam towards them.

He offered a smile and both teens looked at each other and then at him “Hi, I’m Sousuke Yamazaki from Iwatobi high” the two teens nodded, not knowing why the boy had approached them.

“I’m Nagisa Hazuki and this cute one is Aiichirou Nitori, my brother” the blond informed and Sousuke saw how the grey haired teen turned red.

“Nagisa, why did you have to say that?” he protested and looked up when he heard the older teen laughing.

“You do get along pretty well” he said with a smile “Oh, I saw you both swimming and I was wondering if you will like to join the swimming club” he saw how the grey haired teen tensed and the blond stood in front of him in a protective way.

“Wow, that will be so cool, but we aren’t that good, senpai” the blond said and noted that the older male gaze was now focused on his brother, which he didn’t like one bit “So, I’m sorry, but we will have to think about it”

The taller teen didn’t take his eyes from the cowered teen “Well, I saw you and I can assur—“he was cut off.

Nagisa forced a polite smile on his features “Please, senpai, we aren’t that good” the taller teen noted that they didn’t want to keep that conversation longer.

He rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry, I didn’t want to look as if I was imposing myself” the other two realized that the boy felt bad for it.

Nitori shook his head “No, Yamazaki-senpai don’t worry, you were nice” he smiled cutely, which was noted by the older.

“I will like to invite you both to something to drink or eat as an apology” Sousuke told them, hoping they will accept the invitation.

The blond shook his head “Sorry, we already have plans”

The older teen seemed disappointed “Maybe next time then”

“Surely” Nitori answered honestly.

They spent the morning getting to know the teen, which had ended being nicer than his hard features let on, they had learnt he was on the swimming club since very young and loved to swim, but on this school there wasn’t many members for the club and had wanted to recruit them for that reason. It had made them think that maybe they could join, but they still weren’t very sure, before they will like to share it with their older brother. So, at lunch they had parted ways with the older teen and had gone to the lockers to shower and dress to go eat at home with Makoto and then to spent their weekend doing homework and spending the time together as the small family they were.


End file.
